


Dear Journal

by NeonWriter1



Series: Dear Journal (A Cat In The Hat Fanfiction) [1]
Category: The Cat in the Hat (2003), The Cat in the Hat - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Aftermath, Anger, Better Than Canon, Comedy, Coming events, Diary/Journal, F/M, Family Feels, Fanfiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Reveal of past, Romance, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonWriter1/pseuds/NeonWriter1
Summary: (This takes place after the main events of the remake) Cat writes in his journal about his days in Joan's world. However, overtime some of the events may occur, making the feline reveal things of his past.
Relationships: Cat in the Hat/Joan Walden
Series: Dear Journal (A Cat In The Hat Fanfiction) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101098





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Within the next seven chapters of the Seuss fanfiction, Cat would write about his first seven weeks within Anville, which then later on, proceeds.

**March 15, 2003**

Dear Journal,

A week has gone by within my new surroundings and I have to say, it was interesting. To say the least. Within the first day of being in the new town, which was Anville, the houses, the buildings and everything felt a bit bigger and quite a bit cumbersome. 

Kind of think of it, my village home within Bubble A-Blo Tropolis was small, but I didn’t feel that cumbersome. Perhaps it’s just my mind being a bit out-of-whack from the time or place change, within use of being small. My second guessing, is that it was just the closeness of each house or building. 

From the afternoon, I got to experience something new for that day as well, and that was a place across the street called “Delightful Sweeters-Delietes.” 

If I remember, it was a bakery that was invented way back then, like in the early 1920’s, possibly I don’t know who invented it at all. While I was there, I had the most delicious treat anyone could have and that was these weird, round top, oval-like things called cupcakes. From my new girlfriend, she told me that it was the most popular food within the town, even for parties or guest comings.

But while I was there, I just felt my alert tingles within me. I don’t know, maybe people were scared of me or they’re judging me? It depends. For that day however, it went well. Furthermore, in that scenario, I kind of felt weird. As it was, my stomach was saying something.

Maybe it was just me and my feelings. I understand that it’s, well, seussically zany to see another species within a town with only a species called humans. But hey, I guess they have to get used to it sometime.

I didn’t mention, today it felt a bit cool and some of the weird looking tall things were naked. I think they’re called trees? I have no clue, but it was gross seeing them naked and I had to cover my eyes along the way to the bakery. 

Luckily those weird puffy things clouded the sky, while that weird giant orb wasn’t there. Seriously, kind of scares me of how yellowish it looks and it burns my eyes.

Later that day, we went to this place called a mall, and I bought some gloves and a hardcover thing called a book. Quite the good read though, plus I laughed at some of the jokes that were within it, which to me is great.

I’d always loved comedy because back when I was younger, I always laughed at my father or grandfather’s jokes, and I remember making up my jokes within my mind, sometimes it was funny but all of them were terrible! Even by adult standards.

But I got a bit better overtime and hopefully one day, I’ll be as good as them.

For today, everything is going great for my second week within my new home. I’m just relaxing in the meantime while I write this down on the sofa, and watching the kids until their mother get’s home from work. 

Rubrix and Fish are properly asleep, but who knows.

I need to mention that me and the family are going to have a movie night, if I remember something where you watch a lot of movies while eating some snacks. 

Which is going to be amazing. Joan decided to let me choose the movie tonight and, the movie that I chose tonight, was this weird one called “Shrek.” 

I don’t have much to say about today that I only stayed home, cleaned around and whatnot, but I will return soon to write down more of the first week.

From your friend, Journal, The Cat. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within the second chapter, Cat's second day and currently the second day on the second week, was bad, but it can be better within the end.

**March 16, 2003**

Dear Journal,

I swear to Seuss, today was one of those days where I feel angry. I couldn’t believe it either, it’s like what happened last week! Okay, so if I remember, last Tuesday I was learning more of Anville as so, where to go if me and the family needed groceries or had to go to some appointments.

So, while I walked along the main sidewalk to a small mom and pop store, which my love told me was the best place to buy the freshest of fresh foods, which includes one of the things I liked there as well. And that was their drink, which was called root beer.

(Haha, I may have gone a bit addicted to it though.)

Anyways. Like I was saying, continuing my walk along the main sidewalk to the shop, I had the same feeling again as if people were staring at me. My fur felt a bit perky as well, and I slowly began to feel a bit uncomfortable. 

I tried to ignore their stares, by either looking at other types of objects in the windowsill or within the trees, as I saw some peaceful flying creatures. But no matter how hard I tried, they just kept staring. 

Feeling as uncomfortable I slowly became, I walked a bit fast without looking at anyone still. It felt like almost hours, possibly days as passed. From this, I felt like my heart was popping out of my chest.

Until, I accidentally bumped into a citizen. (Oh my), I didn’t mean to. Plus, I guess from all the uncomfortable feelings and looking around, I guess it was my distraction.

I did apologize, like anyone would do. My parents taught me to do things like that. Heck, I even taught Things 1 and 2, and my nieces and nephew about that.

(Well, actually, neither my girlfriend, my step-children, nor Rubrix and Fish know about them yet. Not even my parents, since I wanna wait until we’re ready and our relationships more developed.) 

So, anyways, as I apologized and of course I didn’t mention; that some papers and a pencil fell from him. I picked them up with my huge, gloved hands and gave it to him. 

To be honest, I thought I did a pretty good deed for someone. Even from someone who’s new to this town. And you wanna know what he did? Well, let me tell you, so I gave him his stuff, and then as I looked at him.

(Because I stared at the man, since I didn’t wanna look rude and not look into his eyes). He just stood there and his mouth didn’t open at all! 

Then, he places the things in his bag and, and walks off! 

It was like I was invisible to him, and just pretended I never existed at all! Ugh, that was so mean! 

After that, I ignored everyone and finally made it to the store. I grabbed the things I needed, paid for my stuff and went home. 

Along the way as I got home, I told Joan this, which yes, she told me to calm down and sometimes not all people are nice, even for the nice things you do to them.

Man, can the world hurt you like a brick. 

From that day forward, yes I accidentally did stub my foot against that stupid chair in the kitchen and, me and Kojack got into a fight which his assignments weren’t getting done for school.

(I love my step-son, but I don’t want him to fail either.)

From that night, yes, I had a great rest, (forgetting about that yesterday), with my girlfriend and the way she cuddles and kisses me is just amazing. I’ve never realized that her lips are as soft as a rose petal, I could taste hints of cherries with some whipped cream, whenever I kiss her. (Must be some weird magical thing she wears.)

For today, however, someone literally spilled some cool drink on me! Yes, it was by accident but I did feel upset because of it. Then later on, I got caught within some weird weather change, as I felt some cold drops of liquid from the sky, as it was falling on my fur (Luckily, I didn’t get soaked too much, I had my umbrella within my hat the whole time. So I guess that’s a plus and if I remember, it was called rain.).

I accidentally left my wallet (Which is a source of keeping a currency) in the bathroom! I’m so dumb! Also, my friend Rubrix was just stealing the sofa! 

Ugh, I love my friend as well, but seriously man. Can a man rest?!

I’m in the kitchen right now, while I’m writing this. I guess I’m feeling a bit better. I got myself a cold glass of “water”, with some leftover french fries from last night. Though it was cold, and the flavour was tasty. (For my standards, haha.) 

But I guess that’s all I gotta say Journal, I don’t know what my day will bring. Hopefully, it goes better than last week.

\- From your friend, Journal, The Cat


End file.
